1. Field of the present invention relates to the use of specialized end terminations of the two ends of an elongated space station main body shell for allowing quick and easy coupling to another main body end termination or to other matching termination from spacecraft, and to have these end terminations serve a dual purpose of encapsulating a flexible folded up main body of the space station within two end termination modules; and a method of using a circuitous hollow tube used to convey foam in a controlled way around the perimeter of an end termination opening through a path for conveyance of inhabitants and goods. This hoop tube is inside an end of the flexible main body wall where it distributes the foam evenly starting from the special terminations; the foam breaks a bond of adhesive between an inner flexible wall and an outer wall whose strength holds the two flexible walls together so securely that the vacuum of space cannot pull the walls apart due to their acting as a single thickness without any residual gas in the bond between the walls, only when the circuitous hoop tube reaches a pressure that exceeds the adhesive tenacity does the foam separate the walls therby eliminating surging of the foam into otherwise nonbonded walls and eliminating gas pockets by controlled formation of bubbles in the foam through restriction of advance of foam by bonding the walls to have calculated resistance to pressure needed to spread walls apart.
2. Prior Art
There is increased need to lessen on site manual labor to fabricate a habitat ready for on site deployment.
The typical devices do not have interconnect capability coupled with using the interconnect portion as shipping flanges to protect the flexible wall between them, nor do they incorporate with injecting foam a dispersal mechanism such as the proposed hoop tube, neither has it been considered to bond the two walls together so that only pressurized foam spread them apart. Other procedural objectives are use of rigid tanks, flexible hollow walls not bonded as a single thickness having foam injected between the walls and into a space preserved as a separate entity to be filled up with foam lending itself to trapping gas bubbles accompanied by surging of foam in a random unmoderated manner; no system to incorporate a primary use as shipping container, secondarily acting as a standardized interconnector between other stations or ships and hatch covers, tertiarily to evenly distribute foam into the double wall cavity while at the same time using the dispersal hoop tube to retain the main body to the standard interconnect.
The present invention substantially resolves those problems which exist in deploying flexible hollow wall space stations disclosed by prior art, along with rolled up expandable booms.
The space station consists of an adhesive bond between two flexible walls restrained from separating from each other beyond a calculated distance by straps attached one end to one wall and its opposite position on the other wall, these strap lengths are in correspondence with the thickness of foam desired between the walls, ancillary methodology incorporates the protective shipping flanges alternative secondary use as a standardized interconnector to other modules, hatches; subsequently usage of shipping interconnect utilized to retain flexible wall upon itself by virtue of dispersal hoop tube extending within the and communicating to the adhesive bond between the double wall flexible main body.